


Quickie

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke and Isolde get away from the watchful eyes of Gavin to reunite after the great chicken scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

Isolde pulled Loke down behind the dummies that they’d just set up on the wall.

“Do you really think he’ll fall for it?” asked Loke.

“Shh, keep your voice down! But hopefully,” said Isolde in a whisper. “Just wait and see.”

“Gavin’s eyes are really bad,” Loke whispered. “He has glasses but they don’t do much.”

“I know,” Isolde whispered. A few minutes passed with nothing happening. “Okay, good, looks like-“ Loke cut her off with a kiss.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help-“ Now it was Isolde’s turn to silence Loke with a kiss.

“I missed you too,” said Isolde. She moaned as Loke kissed her neck.

“And we don’t even have to go too far to get away,” said Loke.

“Loke, we’re not doing it on the wall. Some people still walk along here,” said Isolde, blushing.

“I didn’t mean the wall, stupid,” said Loke with a laugh. “We have an inn here in Jarlaheim, you know.”

“Oh, right. We’ll use the inn like a normal couple,” said Isolde. “Then let’s go.” She took his hand and they darted along the wall, crouching down until they were behind the buildings.

The inn keeper didn’t ask any questions, she just smiled at the young couple and gave them a room to use for only a handful of shillings. Apparently it was a common enough occurrence to make the price lower. And for the inn to charge hourly rates.

“We can’t take long,” said Isolde, shutting the door behind her once they were in the room. She squealed as Loke pulled her to him, kissing her and slipping his hands down the waistband of her jeans.

“Well, I could just finger you,” said Loke.

“I didn’t rent a room just so I could ride your fingers,” said Isolde. She grinned. “Now get your pants off.” Loke almost tripped over trying to pull his pants off on the way to the bed, but Isolde just laughed at him and unzipped her own pants.

“I brought protection this time,” said Loke, grinning as he held up the slim packet.

“About time,” said Isolde. She kissed him, reaching into his underpants to run her fingers along his shaft, and he moaned at the touch.

“Have you been touching yourself?” asked Loke as he slipped his fingers beneath the waitband of her panties.

“Nope, that’s just how wet I am,” said Isolde, and gave him a wicked grin. “Just like you’re so hard.”

“Only for you,” said Loke. He pulled her panties down, eager to just get in her already, and she laughed at his eagerness even as she quickly pulled his underpants down and picked up the condom.

Sometimes Isolde hated that they had to be so careful, but there was definitely something nice about getting in as much touching as possible while making sure that the condom was properly in place. Only when she was certain did she sink down on him with a pleasured moan.

“I’m glad we got back together,” said Isolde. It probably wasn’t the right place at all to be having a deep discussion while he was deep inside her, but that didn’t matter.

“Why, because you’d miss this?” asked Loke.

“Duh,” said Isolde. “You’re good at something, after all.” She let out a little cry of pleasure as he thrust his hips up, and then she began to ride him at his prompting.

“I barely do anything in sex,” said Loke. He moaned at feeling her wetness on his bare skin, and wondered again what it would be like to feel her without anything in the way. As it always did, that thought just made him more aroused.

“You do enough,” said Isolde. “But you can always grab onto my hips and move me if you want to.”

“Or I can do something else,” said Loke. He thrust up into her again, rubbing her clit at the same time, and Isolde cried out in pleasure.

“Are you trying to get me to come first?” asked Isolde. Two could play at that game.

“Maybe,” said Loke. He repeated the action a few times, and he could tell by Isolde’s moaning that it was having the desired effect. Her breathing was growing heavier, but she still managed to ride him a little harder. For a moment it seemed like she was getting the upper hand again, but then her riding and Loke’s thrusting managed to line him up so he was hitting the right spot.

“Loke,” Isolde moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. “I’m-“

“I know,” said Loke. He moaned. “I am too.” It was really him doing all the work now as Isolde went a little weak from the pleasure that she was receiving. When she finally cried out his name in orgasm, it only took a few more thrusts for Loke to finish.

“Never thought a quickie could be so good,” said Isolde, laying down on top of him. The orgasm had sapped her energy from her. Good thing the room’s hourly rates were cheap.

“Yeah,” said Loke. He made a mental note to include that particular move again next time they had sex.

“You should probably take the condom off and we should get going,” said Isolde, but made no move to get up.

“Can’t exactly do that when you’re on me,” said Loke.

Isolde didn’t answer with words but with a light snore. Loke smiled and gently shifted her off of him. She could have a little nap, and then they’d have to return to Jarlaheim.


End file.
